


The Good Girl

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, bad boy, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: He was popular yet he was the bad boy...She was unliked and she was good girl...Never would she have thought that he wanted her to be his...





	The Good Girl

You sat inside class glancing out the window from time to time. Class wouldn't start for another ten minutes plus the professor was late to class as the excitement built for the start of the new school year and your second year in college. Just two more years of school torment and then it was all over.

Taking your dairy out of your backpack you placed it on the desk opening it to the next clean page. You began to write down how your day was going like you normally do not noticing as the girls in the class became even louder with excitement. You had already decided that they had seen a hot guy walk in to the classroom.

Your guess was confirmed with a "Annyeonghaseyo Oppa!" accompanied by a "I love you Oppa!"

You were disgusted with them. All of them. The girls at school. Why would someone tell a complete stranger I love you just because he had killer looks? You shook your head at their ridiculousness staying concentrated on what you were doing. You had no clue that focused dark curious eyes had landed upon.

A smirk made its way over Jiyong's handsome features as he studied you. You were perfect in every way to him. He had to make you his. He could tell that you were annoyed with the ruckus the girls in the classroom were making. He had class plus the money and power to go along with it. He wasn't a Kwon for nothing. With a swift wave of his right hand he silenced the entire room before choosing to speak.

"Looks like the good girl here is being annoyed by our noise girls." Jiyong announced to girls in the room. The girls in the classroom began to make a big fuss because of him. You scoffed at him. Now all eyes were on you. Just great right?

"Pffft! What right does that goody two-shoes have to be annoyed by us?" a girl named Hyejin nagged rolling her eyes at you.

"Yeah she's nobody to say anything! The loser!" another girl named Solim added waving her hand at you while she snicked causing the entire class to laugh at you.

"Well ladies, you may be right, but... we are in a class right now so behave." Jiyong sighed. He didn't like the idea of people bullying what would be his soon. What kind of man would he be if he did?

"Okei Oppa!" a third girl named Daekyung beamed sweetly in a sickening manner. The sound of her voice almost made you want to burf.

"Whatever you desire Oppa!" a fourth girl exclaimed happy to please their oppa. It was completely disgusting to you.

You scoffed at him. Was he crazy? Who asked him to say anything to them whether it was the truth or not?

Jiyong liked your spunky behavior so much that he made his way over to you. He pulled the chair out from the desk sitting next to yours placing it backwards before he sat down. He studied you while you decided to ignore him. All the girls in the room were highly upset by the fact that you were receiving their Oppa's attention.

You could feel their glares scrape against your skin. Not being able to handle the heated stares any longer you peered up at him. You were about to tell him to go back to his seat when the Professor walked through the door.

Jiyong smirked at you whilst he fixed his chair to sit next to you. The girls whined because they wanted him to be next to them instead. Class began immediately afterwards.

When classes for the day were over you were walking to your part-time job at a cafe. Jiyong was inside his expensive looking car as he drove up next to you whilst you walked upon the sidewalk. He poked his head out the window just to annoy you further.

"Need a ride Ms. Sexy?" Jiyong smirked eyeing you up and down. You paused in your walk and he stopped his car's movements. You peered at him like he was insane.

"Ms. Sexy? Really?" you mused raising an eyebrow up at him for show. In your eyes he really was crazy.

"Yezzz! Cuz u sexy to me gurl." he joked in slangish words making you laugh at him.

"You're crazy-" you chuckled at his childish behavior watching as he got out of his car. He leaned against the door of the car crossing his arms over his chest. When you were alone with him, he was easy to talk to. Yes, without a crowd, he was okay, you summed up inside your head.

"Crazy about you." he teased you for the fun of it. You rolled your eyes at him.

"Stop with the cheesiness, weirdo!" you said making a grossed-out face at him. He snickered back.

"I'll stop only if you let me take you to work." he retorted seriously then added a cute little pout at the end.

"How do you even know that I work?" you asked him curious to know what he knew about you. Not that you were creeped out by him or anything, you just wanted to know.

"That's not important. Get in, your stalker wouldn't want you to miss work." he mocked you heading to the other side of his car before opening the car door for you. You followed reluctantly behind him because you didn't want to be late for work. You got inside the car and he followed suit. He sped off once you both were safely buckled in.

You arrived to the cafe you worked at on time thinks to Jiyong. You hurriedly got out of his car running inside already having the feeling that Jiyong would be the one to take you home. You went in to the back to change for work.

You stood in front of the mirror wearing your work uniform which was an outfit that idols in K-Pop. You worked along side three other girls. At this cafe you had to preform current songs that were on the radio for the customers while they enjoyed their meals. You were self-conscious. You had never worn anything like this in front of people who knew who you were like Jiyong.

When you came from the changing room you started your work. Once that was done you and the other girls headed to the stage to preform. The song was Darling by Girl's Day. The music qued and you preformed.

Jiyong had his eyes locked on you the whole time. You looked happy, like you were having the time of your life. He wondered if you wanted to do music after college. His eyes glanced around the room spying on the other customers. They all seemed to be enjoying the entertainment especially the guys.

He grimaced. He found that he didn't like the idea of other men ogling you. You were his alone. Fuck if sharing was a word. You weren't to be shared. You were his.

Once the preformance was over you and the girls got off the stage heading back to your work as waitresses. You went over to Jiyong's table first to see if he wanted anything. When you got over there he stood pulling you in to his arms. Electronic waves surfed through the length of your trembling body. You didn't expect him to have such strong powers over you.

Jiyong touched a hand to your cheek caressing the soft skin there. He graced you with his perfect lop-sided smile. Your heart hammered inside your chest a little faster because of it. What was he doing to you? Why did he make you feel such strange emotions at one time?

All eyes were on the both of you whilst the other girls finished waiting without you. You peered up at him nervously. You had to get back to work or you might e fired from your job. Your eyes widen when Jiyong made the move to lean in to you.

His lips pressed against yours in a sweet affectionate kiss. When he reluctantly pulled away from you, you were blushing madly. In shock you touched a hand to your heated cheeks. Did he really just kiss you? He took your very first kiss! You knew that you should be angry with him but with his arms still lingering around your waist your anger never showed up. You were content.

"Sealed with a kiss you belong to me now..." Jiyong stated resting his forehead against yours making your heart beat increase inside your chest once more. He smirked at you before planting a real kiss against your lips. In a normal circumstance you would have declined his desire but stuck in his arms was where you needed to be.

You smiled wrapping your arms around his neck deepening the kiss not even caring if there was an audience anymore or if you were fired. In that moment he was all you knew. You forced yourself away from him choosing to speak at that very instant, "And I have no objections to that."


End file.
